Me Against the World
by transblitz1
Summary: When you make a mistake people forgive you...right? T because I'm paranoid
1. City in Peril

Okay new fanfic hope I finish it.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Sega owns everything else.

* * *

><p>"Well Sonic, you have a choice to make don't you?" Eggman said with an evil (how else?) smirk. "One button will disarm the bomb, the other activates it, and if you don't make a choice within the next 25 seconds it will go off anyway! Hahahahaha!"<p>

Sonic winced. It was too easy to get in the base. He should of known Eggman would have something like this ready. The mad scientist's latest scheme involved a now destroyed Metal Sonic to place a bomb in the center of Westopolis. He hard wired it so if someone tried to manually disarm it would immediately go off. The worse part that it doesn't actually explode, it releases a special pulse that wipes out all organic life within the city. no one could escape since Eggman deployed his robots after Sonic arrived at the previously mentioned base.

So now Sonic was standing there, his friends behind him (Tails, Amy, and Knuckles), about 20 seconds to make an extremely hard choice. Sonic had always known what to do and now everything was being left to chance.

15 seconds.

"Sonic if can get a minute I can figure out which one disarms it." Tails said with portable scanner in hand. He had experience with Eggman's bombs. True this one would be difficult, but there was always a method to the doctor's madness.

10 seconds.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled while Tails scanned the console. "We don't have time!" he rushed forward to press the button on the left. Tails looked up just in time to see sonic reach for one of the buttons.

5 seconds.

Sonic pressed the button. Sonic heard three sounds in the next few moments. His friends gasping, Eggman laughing, and a loud pulse come from the nearby city. Sonic turned towards Eggman's monitor as his pupils shrunk. He watched as an entire city population disintegrated in a blue flash.

After about a minute of silence (literally not as a solemn tribute) Sonic hears someone yell.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Sonic turned to see who yelled at him and jumped when he saw Tails glaring at him, fists shaking, and lips in a snarl. "You've had some screw-ups Sonic. You've had a lot , but this one tops them all! You just killed off an entire city! If you had just let me finish I could of told you that was the wrong one!"

At this point Tails was leaning forward and breathing deeply through his teeth. it looked like Tails was about to start yelling again when two consecutive things happened. First a whole in the ceiling opened and Eggman escaped. Second, a large number of GUN soldiers accompanied by Shadow stormed into the base.

"Shadow! Come on Eggman went this way!" Sonic quickly explained as he was about to start chasing the round scientist once again.

Two GUN soldiers looked at each, nodded, and walked forward. They reached Sonic and produced a pair of handcuffs, which they applied to Sonic's wrists.

"What... Wait a minute, I-" One of the soldiers interrupted before he could finished.

"Sonic the Hedgehog you are being taken into custody on account of wiping out the entire Westopolis population. You have right to remain silent. Anything you say may and will be held against you in a civilian court." The solider stated in a very plain voice.

Sonic looked over at his friends for support and found none. tails was glaring hatefully, Amy was tearing up, and Knuckles was just standing there with an 'I'mdisappointed' look.

"Sonic, I'm sorry we have to do this." Shadow said in a genuinely apologetic voice. "I hope you can hold yourself up in court, because it seems they won't. Shadow gestured to the others.

"Thanks Shadow, and I really hope your wrong".

* * *

><p>Whew. I've always wanted to do one of these types of fics. if you don't know what I mean know I'm sure you'll know later. Well, to hopes I actually finish this one.<p> 


	2. Trials & Foreshadowing

Ok I will be introducing one or two OCs in this but I hope they aren't that bad.

Disclaimer: Sega owns all but plot, Sno, and Neo.

Thanks to ChocoLalaLandGirl for the review. Reviews mean a lot to me.

* * *

><p>Sno sighed as she watched the moon rise over the Blue Ridge Zone. It had been about two years since her brother, Neo, had been forcefully removed as her villages' protector. She ran her hand through her white quills, and yawned. She hated night duty. The council <em>was<em> going to appoint her Neo's successor, but there was an accident the night before. Nack the Weasel had stolen about half of the villages' rations and she was unable to catch him. Now she had to had to prove herself and that meant doing double duties. She looked at the sword sitting next to her. She ran her hand down the cyan blade. Neo was her idol and all she had left was this sword.

"Don't worry Neo, Ill save you some how."

* * *

><p>"Sonic the Hedgehog you have been found guilty on all charges. Do you have any words before we 'finish this'." The judge asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes.<p>

"No your honor" Sonic simply replied.

"Very well then. A government official will take you to a more private location to deliver the sentence, and before you panic" He said stopping the horror in the blue hedgehog's eyes. " it isn't death."

Sonic let a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Sonic was lead out of the room by a man in a dark suit. Knuckles had gone back to Angel Island and Shadow had left on "Classified Business". So he was left with a tearing up Amy and a pissed Tails. Well that's different. Tails walked off so he thought it was a good time to talk to Amy so he took a few steps forward when the government agent stopped him.

"According to the restraining order you are not allowed within 50 feet of Ms. Rose." He said in a stoic tone.

"What restraining order?" Sonic replied, his voice layered with shock.

"After the incident she had one placed on you."

Sonic looked over eyes wide. She tilted her head down still crying and walked off.

Somewhere in Mystic Ruins

"How many times do I have to rebuild you, you piece of scrap." Eggman yelled at the powered down metal Sonic in front of him. He powered on the robot and was met with a sight that horrified him. The normal red optics were ice blue. "Oh crap."

* * *

><p>Sorry this one is so short.. Tune in next time to hear Sonic's sentence and find out what those blue eyes mean.<p> 


	3. Settling Down & Setting Out

Disclaimer: Sega owns the stuff I wish I did. Simple Plan owns Welcome to My Life.

Claimer: Neo and Sno belong to me.

LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

* * *

><p>Sonic was currently sitting in the back of a government car. (You know, the creepy black ones that follow you home.) The official had just finished explaining the sentence, and was now recapping.<p>

"I am sorry this has to be done Sonic, but we can't risk it happening again. I hope you understand." Sonic didn't reply to his statement so he carried on. " So, in case you didn't hear them all the first time, your sentences are house arrest, no more world saving, and no more running."

Sonic looked up, shocked. He didn't hear that one earlier. "No more running, but..."

"I don't make the sentences, I just deliver them. As for the house arrest you have been given a small motel room in Downtown Station Square., and remember we will be watching you." The car stopped in front of an old motel that looked abandoned. " Don't worry about the shape it's in, it will hold up fine." He handed Sonic a duffel bag. " This has the essentials needed for living. Your room has a stocked kitchen and refrigerator that will last a month. I suggest if you do go out in public get a disguise." With those final words he got back in the car and drove off.

Inside was a mess. The tiles were cracked, the floor had sunk in various places, and the desks and chairs were piles of rotten wood on the floor.

"Charming." Sonic grumbled as he reached the top floor. He opened the door and was caught quite off guard. It was actually nice in there. The bed was made and the sheets and blankets looked brand new. The TV was old, but at least there was one. Over in the corner a lone table sat with a radio sitting atop, waiting to be turned on. He dropped the duffel bag on the bed and walked to the radio. he choose a random channel and walked over to the small kitchen. he pulled a small photo out of his quills and set it down on the counter. Tearing up at the image of Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and him. " How could things go so wrong, so fast?" He tuned back into the radio.

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**  
><strong>Are you sick of everyone around?<strong>  
><strong>With the big fake smiles and stupid lies<strong>  
><strong>While deep inside you're bleeding<strong>

**No you don't know what it's like**  
><strong>When nothing feels alright<strong>  
><strong>You don't know what it's like to be like me<strong>

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
><strong>To be kicked, when you're down<strong>  
><strong>To feel like you've been pushed around<strong>

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
><strong>When no one's there to save you<strong>  
><strong>No you don't know what it's like<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to my life<strong>

**No one ever lied straight to your face**  
><strong>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<strong>  
><strong>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay<strong>

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**  
><strong>You never had to work it was always there<strong>  
><strong>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<strong>

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
><strong>To be kicked when you're down<strong>  
><strong>To feel like you've been pushed around<strong>

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
><strong>When no one's there to save you<strong>  
><strong>No you don't know what it's like<strong>

**To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark**  
><strong>To be kicked when you're down<strong>  
><strong>To feel like you've been pushed around<strong>

**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
><strong>When no one's there to save you<strong>  
><strong>No you don't know what it's like<strong>

**Welcome to my life**  
><strong>Welcome to my life<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to my life<strong>

By the time the song ended, Sonic had made it to the bed and was straight out sobbing. To the average person it would seem that Sonic was just depressed. In reality, he was crying for what he truly felt. He hated his friends.

* * *

><p>Sno grunted as another branch smacked her in the face. She had been ordered to investigate Eggman's old base. They heard he was supposedly using it. Any other person would've said "no way", but Sno wanted the one thing that kept her going for so long. REVENGE. Neo had been taken away from her and she wouldn't stand for that. She arrived at the base and was quite shocked. The base was a mess. Not the normal way you define mess, there were huge holes in the wall and the structure looked ready to collapse. She walked in and growled. The device that ruined her life sat standing untouched in the middle of the room. She pulled out Neo's sword and pointed it towards the device. Several months ago she learned she could channel her internal chaos energy through the sword. A white whirlwind appeared and launched at the horrible machine known only as the Roboticizer. It froze over quickly, she then slashed at it with the sword destroying it completely. She heard something groan and saw a red object in the corner. She then noticed it was slightly overweight.<p>

"EGGMAN!" Sno was about to decapitate him in blind rage, when she noticed something. He was covered in claw marks, his clothes had been shredded, but still on, and it seems that his mustache had been ripped off.

"Oh great, it's you. It's been a while." he said with what a might of been a grin.

"Where is he?" she interrogated, leveling the sword at his throat.

"Why Sno. I can honestly say I don't know who you're talking about." His grin got wider.

She narrowed her eyes and pressed the blade to his throat.

"Even if you do find him it's hopeless. You know that." He started laughing.

Sno began to leave, but right before she left she said something that made Eggman growl in annoyance.

" I'll come back with him. Oh, and clean yourself up. Your a mess."

* * *

><p>This took longer than anticipated. School is a pain in the neck. Can't promise when the next chapter will be up and they will vary in size. R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
